Mark of Cain
The Mark of Cain is a mystical seal that was created by God to trap the Darkness within the Earth. It was first placed on the archangel Lucifer. Even God did not realize, however, that the corruptive influence of the Darkness could seep through the Mark into whomever bore it. This corruptive influence indicates that it is the first curse ever created. As such, Lucifer rebelled against the Host of Heaven and was banished to Hell. After a time, he made a deal with Cain and transferred the Mark to him -- it is from this that the Mark gained its name. Cain killed himself in an attempt to end the Mark's effects on him and to end his guilt over his brother's death, however he had vampire blood in his system at the time and was returned to life as an immensely powerful demon. After some time, Cain's demonic soul descended to Hell -- leaving an immensely powerful vampire in possession of his body. The Mark of Cain, however, was bound to his soul and stayed with Cain in Hell. When Cain possessed a new vessel on Earth some years later, the Mark of Cain appeared on the new body's arm as well. Though Cain learned to resist the rage of the Mark, the sigil has remained on him. The Mark of Cain is so mysterious, neither the Men of Letters or the Watchers' Council have any record of its existence. Even the Word of God tablets fail to mention it, though the Book of the Damned speaks of it. Even the most powerful demons are afraid of the Mark. Effects of the Mark * Superhuman Strength - those bearing the Mark have an increased physical strength over what they would ordinarily possess. * Murderous Rage - the Mark fills its bearer with incredible, insatiable, bloodthirsty rage. This rage becomes more powerful every time the bearer takes a life, but it can be fought with careful and intentional work. * Telekinesis - the Mark allows its bearer to telekinetically control the First Blade, to which it is born. * Immunity - the Mark grants its bearer resistance or immunity to demonic powers, as well as to any magical power or spell that would result in the death of the bearer. If the bearer is a demon, it even grants greater resistance to the Demon Curing Ritual. * Resurrection - the Mark of Cain will immediately revive its bearer as a Knight of Hell upon their death. * Super Stamina - the Mark allows its bearer to go extended periods of time without eating or sleeping. * Precognition - the Mark of Cain will grant visions of future murders that its bearer may commit. * Immortality - the bearer of the Mark of Cain cannot be killed permanently except by another bearer of the Mark of Cain. Even Death is unable to reap the bearer of the Mark, for doing so would unleash the Darkness. * Transference - the Mark of Cain can be transferred from one bearer to another - when Lucifer transferred the Mark to Cain, it was removed from himself. However, a bearer may also retain the Mark and share it with another bearer. All bearers, however, must have previously taken a life and must have siblings. There may be other requirements needed to be "worthy" but it is unknown what those requirements are. * Binding the Darkness - so long as the Mark of Cain exists, the Darkness will be sealed within the Earth. Source The Mark of Cain is derived from Supernatural. Category:Sigils Category:Magic Category:Symbols Category:Curses